


Yang Palsu Teriak Palsu

by rasyalleva



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Insert Real Person, Parody, ini apa sih ;;;;;, met ultah nai!!, seting acakadul mohon maklum demi keberlangsungan plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Hobi menulis puisi, katanya.[ Happy BirthdayNai! ]





	Yang Palsu Teriak Palsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NairelRaslain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/gifts).



> Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (c) Rudi Soedjarwo; Dilan 1990 (c) Pidi Baiq.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

“Waktu itu ….”

“Ya?”

Dilan mengendikkan bahunya, bermaksud mengindikasikan sikap tidak peduli; karena ia memang berusaha agar tidak terdengar emosional saat mengatakannya, “Waktu itu seisi sekolah pura-pura nggak tahu, atau pada dasarnya semuanya memang bego, jadi nggak ada yang sadar kalau puisi _mu_ _Tentang Seseorang_ itu sesungguhnya karya Rako Prijanto?”

Diam sejenak. Ada jeda yang sengaja dibuat Rangga.

Rangga sesungguhnya sudah tahu, bahwa di pertemuan yang ketiga ini, pastilah Dilan akan mengungkitnya. Ia memang belum menyadari hal itu dalam pertemuan pertama mereka, saat keduanya saling bercerita tentang hobi menulis puisi dan Dilan begitu bersemangat agar ia membawakan puisinya di pertemuan kedua mereka.

Ia baru sadar di pertemuan kedua itu. Saat itu. Begitu ia menunjukkan puisi _Tentang Seseorang_ itu pada Dilan. Dan—meskipun tidak tampak dalam ekspresi Rangga—ia lengah karena selagi Dilan membaca, ia justru sedang sibuk-sibuknya membayangkan apa saja kiranya pujian yang ia terima. Ia menunggu sampai Dilan menuntaskan, hanya untuk mendengar reaksi ragu-ragu bercampur kecurigaan dalam komentar si pemuda.

“Ini sungguh-sungguh bikinanmu?”

Uh-oh. Rangga nyaris terbatuk. Ia lantas tersadar dua hal. _Pertama_ , bahwa ia memamerkan puisi pada seorang penyuka puisi. _Kedua_ , bahwa itu bukan puisinya. Ia lupa. Rangga lupa. Saking banyaknya hal yang terjadi, ia jadi lupa.

Salahkan pak tua di sekolahnya itu! Yang mengikutsertakan kertas yang ia tulis untuk lomba menulis puisi—padahal itu bukan puisinya! Ia hanya membaca di perpustakaan, dan karena bagi Rangga puisi itu bagus, maka ia pun menyalinnya. Di kertas. Kemudian ia simpan. Sudah. Mana tahu kalau ternyata dikirimkan untuk lomba? Sudah begitu, menang pula!

Kemudian, salahkan juga mereka! Ya, mereka … seisi sekolah itu. Yang menelan habis-habisan informasi itu tanpa mengonfirmasinya. Dan sekelompok bocah pembuat majalah dinding itu juga sama saja, seharusnya mereka tahu kalau puisi itu bukan karyanya. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai tolok ukur keluasan pengetahuan seluruh siswa dalam bidang sastra. Masa tidak sadar kalau puisi itu hasil plagiasi?

Rangga tidak menatap Dilan saat balas bertanya. “Kenapa komentarnya begitu?”

Secarik kertas itu dikembalikan lagi padanya.

“Bagus puisinya.” Dilan tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

Begitu pertemuan kedua mereka berakhir, dan mereka saling berjanji untuk bertemu lagi seminggu kemudian, Rangga tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Dilan; menuju rak buku-buku, mencari antologi-antologi puisi, mencari puisi itu, _mencari puisinya_. Pasti Dilan mencari. Pasti Dilan langsung tahu begitu membacanya pertama kali, bahwa puisi itu sepertinya pernah dibacanya entah kapan, entah di mana.

Rupanya, Dilan berhasil menemukannya. Makanya itu, tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menagih konfirmasi di pertemuan ketiga. Tentang puisinya. _Tentang Seseorang_. Karya Rako Prijanto. Mempertanyakan kredibilitas sekolah. Kenapa bisa tidak ketahuan? Apakah seisi sekolah pura-pura tidak tahu? Ataukah mereka semuanya—seperti kata Dilan tadi—bego, jadinya tidak tahu?

Mulut Rangga terbuka, tetapi tidak langsung bersuara. Rangga menarik napas dan menjawab sambil mengembuskannya, “Yang kedua. Mereka yang bego.”

“Aku nggak bilang _mereka_. Aku bilang _seisi sekolah_.”

“Oke, _seisi sekolah_ yang bego—hei tunggu dulu—”

“Iya. Kamu juga.” Dilan praktis memotong. “Kan, kamu yang plagiat.”

Rangga berdecak. “Kamu sendiri tahu situasinya. Seperti yang saya ceritakan. Saya nggak berniat ikut lomba menulis puisi itu. Kertas puisi saya dikirimkan tanpa seizin saya, dan mereka telanjur berpikir itu puisi saya.”

Dilan menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Semangkok mi ayam di hadapannya belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Bahkan, kerupuk yang semula ia letakkan di dalam mangkok, kini sudah melempem—menyampur bersama kuah. Kurang-lebih ia mengerti situasinya sekarang. Nyatanya, Rangga toh mau mengakui kalau puisi itu bukan karya aslinya. Diam-diam, Dilan juga sebenarnya percaya dengan omongan Rangga tentang ia tidak menaruh minat terhadap lomba tingkat sekolah yang murahan. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesak. “Kamu kan, bisa mengaku saat pengumuman pemenang. Atau _apalah_. Jangan membela diri sia-sia. Aku tahu kalau kamu sebenarnya senang, menang lomba puisi padahal bukan puisimu—”

“Nggak juga.” Suara Rangga selanjutnya terdengar dingin.

“Terus?”

“Saya cuma malas berurusan sama yang seperti itu. Daripada suasananya makin repot.”

“Hah! Bilang saja kamu cuma nggak ingin meluruskan masalah. Benar-benar generasi penerus bangsa yang sia-sia—”

Kursi berderit kasar. Rangga merangsek berdiri. Menarik kerah seragam atasan Dilan.

“Apa kamu bila—”

Dilan menonjoknya tepat di muka.

 

* * *

 

Dari kejauhan saja, Dilan bisa membaca raut muka Pidi Baiq yang senyum-senyum sendiri begitu melihatnya datang. Dilan sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tetapi takusahlah. Barangkali karena Pidi Baiq berpikir bahwa sepeda motor dan pemiliknya yang urakan tidak cocok berada di kafe seperti ini; yang dari lagaknya seolah-olah hendak merampok seluruh uang dan membunuhi satu per satu pelanggan. Atau, _barangkali_ , karena ia datang sambil memainkan tangan kanannya—sesekali ia kepalkan, sesekali tidak; seolah-olah sedang melemaskan otot tangan (dan memang itulah yang sedang ia lakukan).

“Berantem lagi?” sambutnya.

Dilan mengangkat bahu. Dibilang berantem pun, rasanya nggak juga. “Cuma menonjok sekali. Itu pun refleks. Eh, dia langsung ambruk. Pingsan. Ibu-ibu empunya warung yang merawat dia, dan aku langsung kabur, mumpung aku juga ada janji menemuimu di sini.”

“Yang bikin gara-gara siapa?”

Dilan tertawa. “Aku.” Ia menjawab sekenanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Ranggalah yang cari gara-gara, karena dia yang plagiat puisi dan dia juga yang menarik kerah seragamnya. Namun selalu ada kepuasan saat menyebut diri sendiri sebagai yang bertanggung jawab akan terjadinya adegan bogem mentah. Apalagi kalau menang.

Pidi Baiq ikut tertawa. Dilan diam-diam terkejut melihatnya. Heran. Ia pikir manusia bertipe bapak-bapak yang kebelet jadi penulis ini akan sangat jarang tertawa.

*

Mereka baru bertemu kira-kira sebulan lalu, saat Pidi Baiq menghampirinya yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, duduk di atas motor masing-masing di depan gerbang sekolah, mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Dilan awalnya tidak peduli siapa yang berada di sekitarnya asalkan ia bersama teman-temannya, hanya saja salah seorang di antara mereka membuatnya terusik dengan berkata, “Lan, Dilan. Kayaknya bapak itu mau menemui kamu.”

Dilan menoleh. Menilai perawakan pria itu. Sederhana. Seperti bisa ditemukan di setiap kampung, _bahkan di setiap takmir masjid_. Tidak mungkin penampilan seperti itu bisa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan katana dari pinggang dan menebas lehernya. Alih-alih berpikiran seperti itu, Dilan justru takut dengan kemungkinan bahwa orang itu akan menyampaikan kabar duka terkait meninggalnya orang rumah. Barangkali Bunda lupa mematikan kompor dan mati kebakaran. Dilan tidak mau kabar seperti itu disampaikan di depan teman-temannya. Ia turun dari motor.

“Aku yang samperin saja, ya,” lapornya.

Teman-temannya, entah kenapa Dilan punya firasat bahwa mereka memikirkan kemungkinan yang sama, menganggukan kepala tanpa memprotes apa-apa. Mungkin karena mereka sudah sangat akrab, hal yang mereka sukai pun sama, teman mengobrol sepanjang malam, bersatu untuk berkelahi dan berkelahi untuk bersatu; hidup, ya, hidup bersama, mati, ya, mati bersama … jadi, selalu, masing-masing dari mereka _selalu_ menyiapkan kemungkinan super kecil berupa kabar musibah yang _bisa jadi itu karma_.

Sosok bapak-bapak itu berhenti mendekat ketika tahu Dilan menghampirinya.

Dilan menyapa canggung. “Ada apa, ya?”

Lawan bicaranya menganggukan kepala. “Nama?”

“Uh, Dilan …?”

“Saya Pidi Baiq. Saya mau nulis novel tentang kamu.”

Kalimat itu keluar begitu tiba-tiba dan sama sekali tidak ada di dalam daftar kemungkinan yang sudah disiapkan Dilan di kepala. Pemuda itu kehabisan kata-kata. Mengerutkan kening. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan? Siapa orang ini? Terus katanya, eh, apa tadi? Dirinya mau dijadikan novel?

Pria yang mengaku Pidi Baiq itu tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah warung di seberang jalan. “Mau mengobrol di sana?”

Saat itu, Dilan taktahu harus mengatakan apa selain mengiyakan. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia mau-mau saja. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau tempat pembicaraan mereka masih di wilayah sekolah, jadi cukup aman kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, _misalnya ternyata semua hanyalah jebakan atau apa_ , dan kemudian ia terlibat dalam perkelahian. Atau, kemungkinan yang lain, firasatnya saat itu menarik kesimpulan bahwa pertemuan ini tidak akan membahayakan baginya.

Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Dilan hanya diminta untuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang dirinya. Kehidupan anak berandalan seperti apa, riwayat perkelahiannya, karakter teman-temannya, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia hanya sibuk berceloteh sementara Pidi Baiq mencatat beberapa poin di buku yang ia bawa.

“Boleh kupakai namamu di novel?” tawarnya dengan nada ringan, seolah-olah, meskipun Dilan akan menolak maka tetap akan dipakai juga akhirnya.

Dilan menurut saja. Biarlah. Nama _Dilan,_ kan, tidak hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya saja. Toh, novel buatan bapak ini belum tentu terkenal nantinya. “Mau bikin cerita tentang anak berandalan?”

“Anak berandalan yang suka sastra.”

Dilan mengangkat kepalanya. Mengerutkan kening. “Aku nggak bilang kalau aku suka sastra.”

“Kalau hanya anak berandalan saja, sudah banyak. Mulai sekarang kamu suka sastra.”

Dilan rasanya ingin mengamuk.

Ha! Seharusnya ia menyadarinya dari awal.

Ini akan jadi merepotkan.

*

_PR-ku adalah merindukanmu._

_Lebih kuat dari Matematika._

_Lebih kuat dari Fisika._

_Lebih kerasa dari Biologi._

_–Dilan_

 

Dilan mengangkat alis saat membacanya. Pidi Baiq menyodorkan sebaris puisi yang ia tulis di lembaran kosong buku catatannya, sambil mengatakan, “Seperti ini, contoh puisi yang—ceritanya—kamu yang buat.”

Hari ini, pertemuannya dengan Pidi Baiq memang membahas puisi. Pidi Baiq mengatakan, sebagai penggemar sastra, sudah merupakan suatu kewajaran (meskipun Dilan tidak bisa melihat korelasinya di mana tepatnya) bahwa tokoh Dilan akan jago berpuisi. Karena itulah, setelah sukses menghadiahi Rangga satu pukulan telak di dahi, Dilan buru-buru menuju kafe yang telah disepakati dan membaca puisi yang diberikan. Tertegun.

“Kayak begini disebut puisi?”

“Iya, itu puisi namanya.”

“Memalukan sekali—”

“Hush!”

“Serius,” sahut Dilan. Ia membacanya sekali lagi. Jadi, begini contoh puisi yang dibuat oleh tokoh bernama Dilan di dalam novel ini? Bukannya bikin puisi seperti ini, dilakukan anak-anak juga bisa, ya? “Biasa, kesannya. Beda dengan puisi yang itu … yang _kenapa tak goyangkan saja loncengnya biar terdera_ … _atau aku harus lari ke hutan belok ke pantai_ ….”

“Itu kan, bukan temanmu yang bikin!” Pidi Baiq menukas taksabaran. “Kita sudah membahasnya kemarin. Puisi itu karangannya Rako Prijanto.”

Yang barusan Dilan kutip adalah dua baris terakhir dari puisi _Tentang Seseorang_ , yang menjadi latar belakang bersarangnya tonjokan di wajah Rangga. Ya, Dilan baru mengetahui kalau puisi itu adalah karangan Rako Prijanto begitu Pidi Baiq mengatakannya. Bukan ia mencarinya sendiri. Kalau saja Pidi Baiq tidak berkomentar bahwa puisi itu rasanya pernah dibacanya di suatu tempat, pasti Dilan akan percaya-percaya saja kalau Rangga mengarang puisi seperti itu. Habisnya, saat ia pertama kali membaca puisi itu, ia toh begitu terpana, lamaaa sekali, hingga tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa—sampai akhirnya komentar yang mencolot keluar justru pertanyaan apakah karya sastra itu sungguhan karya Rangga atau bukan! Astaga. Memalukan sekali. Yang memalukan siapa, waktu itu?

Menyadarkan Dilan dari lamunan, Pidi Baiq membalikkan halaman berikutnya. Puisi baru. Karangan “Dilan” lagi:

_KALAU_

_Kalau limun menyegarkan, kamu lebih. Kalau cokelat diisi kacang mete katanya enak, tapi kamu lebih. Atau, ada roti diisi ikan tuna berbumbu daun kemangi, kamu lebih. Kamu itu lebih sehat dari buah-buahan. Tahu gak? Lebih berwarna dari pelangi. Lebih segar dari pagi—_

 

Dilan merobeknya.

“Hei!”

“Hiiih! Bikin merinding! Aku harus menghancurkan sesuatu agar jiwa pemberontakku nggak degradasi!”

“Ya, jangan kertas puisinya, dong!”

 

* * *

 

“Jadi ternyata kamu nggak punya hobi menulis puisi?”

“Nggak,” jawab Dilan. “Sama denganmu, ‘kan?”

Rangga menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Masih mending saya. Saya suka baca puisi.”

“Tapi, kita memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik hobi menulis puisi,” timpal Dilan, “terima kenyataan sajalah. Nggak usah saling membandingkan mana yang paling menyerempet dengan kebenaran. Karena pasti kamu kalah, secara kamu melakukan plagiasi puisi dan menang lomba gara-gara itu.”

Dilan memang memutuskan untuk mengaku. Cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan. Meskipun berkat pertemuannya dengan Pidi Baiq ia jadi dicekoki banyak sekali puisi-puisi, tetapi semuanya bagaikan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Ia tetap tidak suka. Sangat bukan dirinya sekali.

Pidi Baiq bilang, orang-orang yang suka menulis puisi adalah mereka yang mencari kebebasan. Sementara di sinilah ia; belum kehilangan kebebasan itu. Ia bisa datang ke sekolah terlambat kapan pun ia mau. Memakai seragam yang kotor dan tidak rapi. Berkelahi dengan siapa pun. Bagi Dilan, itulah yang namanya kebebasan. Ia masih merasakannya. Kebebasan itu masih ada padanya. Dan sampai satu per satu kebebasannya mulai menghilang, barangkali Dilan belum ingin diingatkan akan adanya wadah bagi para pencari kebebasan.

Giliran Rangga yang kini lebih dahulu menempelkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. “Setidaknya, saya nggak sepantas itu untuk dapat pukulan hebat di wajah.”

Dilan yang hendak menyuap sesendok nasi langsung membatalkannya. Tempat makan mereka kali ini relatif sepi—mungkin karena jam makan siang sudah kelewatan.

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar. “Makanya jangan tarik kerah seragam, penyair gadungan!”

“Kamu mau saya kasih lihat cermin, hai sesama penyair gadungan?”

**Author's Note:**

> selamaaaaaat ultah nai! akhirnya kesampaian bikin fanfik di fandom ini setelah sekian lama. bingung asdfghjkl mau bikin kayak gimana, dan terlintaslah ide abal-abal ini yang malah bikin acakadul nggak ngerti lagi deh &^%$£$%^!! pokoknya selamat ultah, ya! jaga bazar nggak hari ini? aku selo sampai magrib jadi silakan sebut tempat yang mau dikunjungi dan mari kita ke sana! (kenapa ngomongnya di sini)
> 
> daaah! XD
> 
> p.s. wait aku nggak tahu kenapa tanggalnya masih 16 padahal aku udah panik karena tanggal 17 udah berlangsung (?) selama satu jam lebih orz mungkin karena kita +7 ya hmm ntar pagi kuedit deh /w/


End file.
